Why do people it mum
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Lil is in a drunk driving accident on her 21st and Kimi is the drunk driver. Has slight TL and slight PK. Rated for death. Kinda sad. Poem fic


_**Why do people do it mum?**_

Lil was about to leave in her car for a party. She had just turned 21 and it was her birthday. Well Phils too but it was hers the most! She had arranged it and Phil had his party in the day time. This was hers at a club. She saw her mom run out the house and stopped at the car.  
"Remember Lil i know this is your 21st but don't drink and drive! Promise me"  
"I promise mom!" She smiled and drove to the club.

**I went to a party,**

**And remembered what you said.**

She got there and ordered a sprite."Hey Lil have some fun live a little!" Kimi smiled gulping down her own beer.  
"Yeh sis!" Phil downed his shot.  
"Nuh-uh i have to drive home"  
"Don't worry bout it Lil one vodka never hurt anyone!" Kimi giggled.  
"No Kim im not gonna!"  
"Good on you Lil!" Tommy smiled at her. He was also staying sober because he was yet to be 21  
."Thank you Tommy." Lil nodded and stuck her tounge out at her brother and Kimi.  
The party went well.

**you told me not to drink, Mum**

**So I had a Sprite instead.**

**I felt proud of myself,**

**the way you said I would,**

**That I didn't drink and drive,**

**though some friends said I should**.

She danced a bit with Tommy and felt great even though she wasn't drunk. She had adrenilin in her from just being 21. She had a ectesy that drugs and acohol couldn't compare to.

**I made a healthy choice,**

**and your advice to me was right**

**as the party finally ended,**

**and the kids drove out of sight**.

The party finished and everyone left. Kimi hopped in her car and started it up. Lil did the same along with the others.

I** got into my car,**

**sure to get home in one piece,**

**I never knew what was coming, Mum**

**something I expected least**.

She was driving humming to a tune on the radio grinning. She felt great. She heard a horn behind her and checked her mirror. It was Kimi and Phil driving grinning like manics and giggling still with bottles of beer in there hands. Fear cluched Lil as she saw her brother and best friend but cleared her mind. The lights ahead of her turned red and she stopped. Suddenly there was a noise that words couldn't describe.

**Now I'm lying on the pavement,**

**And I hear the policeman say,**

**"The girl that caused this wreck was drunk,"**

**Mum, His voice seems far away**.

She lay on the pavment just awake. She could make out the outline of Kimi sitting crying and Phil looking distraught. She was finding it hard to breath.

**My own blood all around me,**

**as I try hard not to cry.**

**I can hear the paramedic say,**

**"This girl is going to die."**

Lil clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus on staying alive. She felt like darkness was around her.

**I'm sure Kimi had no idea,**

**while she was flying high,**

**because she chose to drink and drive,**

**now I would have to die.**

**So why do people do it, Mum**

**Knowing that it ruins lives?**

**And now the pain is cutting me,**

**like a hundred stabbing knives.**

**Tell brother not to be afraid, Mum**

**tell daddy to be brave,**

**and when I go to heaven,**

**put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.**

**Someone should have taught Kim,**

**that it's wrong to drink and drive.**

**Maybe if her parents had,**

**I'd still be alive.**

**My breath is getting shorter, Mum**

**I'm getting really scared.**

**These are my final moments,**

**and I'm so unprepared.**

**I wish that you could hold me Mum,**

**as I lie here and die.**

**I wish that I could say I love you, Mum**

**So I love you and good-bye.**

There i did this coz me and my friends have a big problem with drink driving and we don't understand why people do it! I made Kimi the driver because she is ma least favourite and i think she ruined the rugrats! I know lotsa people like Kimi best but i don't so THERE! R&R! Oh and i'm thinking of doing a sequel to it about them all in theropy dealing with Lils death.


End file.
